doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Liliana Barba
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Liliana Barba con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza,Isabel Martiñon, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|Liliana y Hilary Duff Liliana Barba (n. 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Es reconocida por haber sido la voz de Carlitos Finster en Rugrats (2da voz) y Rugrats Crecidos, en el anime de Inuyasha por darle a vida a Sango, a Rukia en Bleach, Tea Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! e interpretar a Hilary Duff en Lizzie McGuire. Además, ha interpretado a la Pata Daisy de Mickey Mouse desde Mickey Mouse Works. Biografía Liliana Barba nació en la Ciudad de México, y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997. Aproximadamente en el 2000 comenzó a dirigir. Su preparación actoral la realizó en talleres de la Escuela de Estudios Profesionales Acatlán. En otras disciplinas académicas, Liliana estudió la licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación Colectiva. Es, además, trilingüe: habla el idioma español, el portugués y el inglés. Su actividad en doblaje la combina con la locución comercial. Filmografía Anime *Rukia Kuchiki y Hisana Kuchiki en Bleach *Ensign Tashigi en One Piece *Téa Gardner (Mazaki Anzu) y Maga Oscura (4ta voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sango y Yura Sakasagami en Inuyasha *Morphine en Shaman King *Lina, Karen en Trigun *Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet *Enfermera Joy (primera voz solo ep. 2 temporada 1), Suzy, Rochelle, Clair, Olesia, Whitney, Krystal (del ep. de Zapdos) ,Marie, Tamao, Temacu, Clair y Guarda Mason en Pokémon *Katrina, Roxanne, May (ep. 309 y 310), Shelly (Comandante del equipo Aqua), Recepcionista del concurso Pokemon en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima *Eliza, Mary, Rhonda y Terri en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Mindy (esposa de Jeremy), Solana, Katrina (nieta de Edna) y Yolanda en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera *Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Rhyanna en Pokémon: DP: Batallas Galácticas *Haidee Amor "Paty" en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Mutsumi Otohime en Love Hina *Marta en Nadja del mañana *Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo *Marleene en Robotech (Remastizado) *Principiante o Begina y voces varias en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Ibara,Tsubaki y Emfermera en Naruto *Hiromi en Zatch Bell *Mil en Blood+ * Holly en Monster Rancher * Tamara en Monkey Typhoon Series animadas Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en El show del ratón * Pata Daisy en Mickeymanía * Yumi en Code Lyoko Grey DeLisle * Francis "Frankie" Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado Nancy Cartwright *Carlitos Finster (2da voz) en Rugrats *Carlitos Finster en Rugrats Crecidos Halle Berry ''' *Ella misma en Los Simpson (2011) '''Otros * Mary Jane Watson en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Jade en Bratz * Jodie en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Olga en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Fanny Fulbright (número 86) (1ra voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * La Chilindrina en El Chavo Animado (piloto) * Charllot la niñera (episodio "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Jody en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde temporada 4) * Mihn Souphanousinophone en Los reyes de la colina (temporada 9 en adelante) * Voces adicionales en Un mundo grandote * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Gabby en Mascotas extrarrestres * Christina en Spiderman: la nueva serie animada * Voz adicional en Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * Charlie (episodio "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") de Los Simpson * Pamela Prince en Norman Normal * Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú * Rosa en El principito (serie animada) * Princesa Hermosa en Hora de aventura Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas * Olivia Kate Burke en Chica indiscreta *Ashlee Walker en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales Sarah Carter * Madeleine Poe en Shark * Margaret en Falling Skies * Pierce Spelman en White Collar: Cuello blanco Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Marianne Neely en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo [[Elisa Donovan|'Elisa Donovan']] * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente [[Christa Miller|'Christa Miller']] * Jordan Sullivan en Scrubs (2001-2010) * Ellie Torres en Cougar Town (2009-presente) Otros * Lacey Hamilton (Nikki Deloach) en Chica Rara * Penelope Shafai (Amanda Setton) en Chica indiscreta (2007-2009, 2010-Presente) * Sancia de Nápoles (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Los Borgia (2011) * Vannesa Monroe (Courtney Ford) en Diarios de vampiros (2010) * Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) en American Horror Story * Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Abigail Tylar (Rachael Leigh Cook) - Psych (2008-2010) * Vannessa Hemmings (Jaime Ray Newman) - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2010-2011) * Caroline Mille/Señorita Wench/Katy Winfrey/Reese de mujer/voces adicionales en Malcolm *Nick en Drake y Josh (1 episodios) *Patricia Larue (Jeri Ryan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10 cap. 189) * Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-presente) * Sarah Graiman (Deanna Russo) en El auto fantástico (2008) * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins (cap. 2), Donna Shoemaker (cap. 5), Emily (cap. 11) en Sobrenatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Christy Jenkins en Hechiceras * Libby Chessler (3era voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Sun Hwa-Kwon en Lost * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Julie Mayer en Esposas desesperadas * Kara Zor-El en Smallville * Dra. Lang en Zoey 101 * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Sra. Linda Peelof en iCarly * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Vanessa Newcomb (Christine Lakin) - Bones (temp. 4) * Janelle (Noa Tishby) - Cortes y puntadas (Temp 1 Cap 2) (2003) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Erika Silverman (Rena Sofer) - Mentes criminales (temp. 5 cap. 10) * Kim Powers en Survivor: Africa * Collen Haskell en Survivor Borneo * Psycho Yellow Ranger en Power Rangers: en el espacio * Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Vanuatu * Michelle Tesauro en Survivor: Pearl Island * Penny Ramsey en Survivor: Thailand * Niña de llamadas (Georgina Cordova) - Miénteme (temp. 2 cap. 19) * Voces diversas en Secundaria secreta * Sabrina Brito (Lara Gilchrist) (temp. 1 cap. 9) / Amanda (Tamara Mello) (Temp. 1 Cap. 10) - Psíquico * Jenascia / Tiffany / Nicole / Michelle y Amanda / Kathleen / Teyona - La siguiente supermodelo americana * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver Dramas coreanos Kim Nam Joo * Chun Ji Ae en La reina de las esposas * Hwang Tae Hee en La reina de los reveses Otros: * Jang-deok en Una joya en el palacio * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Min Hyo-rin en Educando a la Princesa Películas Penélope Cruz *La elegida (2008) - Consuela Castillo *Bandidas (2006) - María Álvarez *Sahara (2005) - Eva *Días de pasión (2004) - Mia *Gothika (2003) - Chloe Sava *Muerte interior (2003) - Pagan Lace *Vanilla Sky (2001) - Sofía *Blow (2001) - Mirtha Jung *Espíritu salvaje (2000) - Alejandra Lucy Liu * Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) - Saddie Blake * 7, el número equivocado (2006) - Lindsay * Kill Bill (2003) - O-Ren Ishii * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Alex Munday * Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (2002) - Sever * Chicago (2002) - Kitty Baxter * Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Alex Munday * Shanghai Kid (2000) - Princesa Pei Pei * Hasta el último round (1999) - Lia Megan Fox *A los 40 (2012) - Desi *El ángel del deseo (2010) - Lily Luster * Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) - Tallulah Black/Lilah * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - Mikaela Banes *Transformers (2007) - Mikaela Banes Scarlett Johansson *A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Videomax) - Anna Marks *Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - Cristina *The Nanny Diaries (2007/TV) - Annie Braddock *Amor y muerte (2006) - Sondra Pransky *Match Point (2005) - Nola Rice Hilary Duff *Bella ejecutiva (2010) - Lane Daniels *Stay Cool (2010) - Shasta O'Neil *Material Girls (2006/DVD) - Tanzie Marchetta *El hombre perfecto (2005) - Holly Hamilton *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Lizzie McGuire/Isabella Parigi Ali Larter * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010/DVD) - Claire Redfield * Obsessed (2009) - Lisa Sheridan * Resident Evil 3: Extinción (2007) - Claire Redfield * Confess (2005) - Olivia Averill Brittany Murphy *Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) - Stacey *Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) - Molly Gunn *Los chicos de mi vida (2001) - Fay Forrester *Corre... no grites (2000) - Jody Marken Rosamund Kwan * Erase una vez en China III (1993) - Prima Yee/Trece * Erase una vez en China II (1993) - Prima Yee/Trece * Erase una vez en China (1992) - Prima Yee * Proyecto A 2 (1987) - Srta Pai/revolucionaria Anna Faris *El dictador (2012) - Zoey *(In) Seguridad (2009) - Brandi *La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Shelley Darlingson *Solo amigos (2005) - Samantha Jones Malin Åkerman *HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) - Annie *La propuesta (2009) - Gertrude *La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Lila Angelina Jolie *Mas allá de las fronteras (2003) - Sara Jordan *Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) - Lara Croft *Tomb Raider (2001) - Lara Croft Amy Adams * Julie & Julia (2009 - Julie Powell * Limpieza Sunshine (2009) - Rose Lorkowski Vera Farmiga *15 minutos (2001) - Daphne Handlova *El embajador del miedo (2004) - Jocelyne Jordan *La prueba del crimen (2006) - Theresa Gazelle Helen Hunt *Then She Found Me (2007) - April Epner *Bobby (2006) - Samantha Kirsten Dunst *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Mary Jane Watson *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Mary Jane Watson (Versión extendida) Molly Shannon *Superestrella (1999) - Mary Katherine Gallagher *Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) - Emily Sanderson Taraji P. Henson *Una noche fuera de serie - Detective Arroyo (2010) *Háblame - Vernell Watson (2007) *Ritmo de un sueño - Shug (2005) Melissa Sagemiller * Jamás morirás (2001) - Cassie * Get Over It (2001) - Allison Clémence Poésy ''' * Fleur Delacour - Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) * Fleur Delacour - Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) Jaime King * Lorelei Rox - El Espíritu (2008) * Jade - El guardían (2003) '''Otros * Wendy (Andrea Bendewald) en El empleado del mes * Tiffany en Los lavaplatos "Dish Dogs" * Cyndi y Heather en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Conductora TV en Las leyes de atracción * Amy Benic en At First sight * Voces diversas en Las desapariciones * Helen (segunda versión DVD) en Sliding doors * Camarera en el bar en El gángster número uno * Voces diversas en Collateral * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas * Julie Pollard en The United States of Leland * Annie en Premonition * Wendy Worthington en ¿Quién es esa chica? (redoblaje) * Gravity en Space Buddies * Tasha en He's my girl * Jane en The wedding daze * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2ª versión) * Claire en Cocodrilo * Annie (Amy Brenneman) - Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) * Supermodelo (Charlize Theron) - El precio del éxito (1998) * Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) - American Pie (1999) * Greta (Claudia Schiffer) en Blanco y negro (película) (1999) * Chica afro en Aeropuerto - Euroviaje censurado (1999) * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Yuki Ichinose, la fotografa (Naomi Nishida) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general (1999) * Beth Killian (Claire Skinner) - La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Therese Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) - Vírgenes suicidas (1999) * Arlene (Katherine Heigl) - Entre 100 mujeres (2000) * Courtney Hunter (Alison Lohman) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Brenda (Mary Lynn Rajskub) - Viaje censurado (2000) * Bets (JoNell Kennedy) - El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) - Enemigo al acecho (2001) * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander (2001) * Sofia Simone (Estella Warren) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2da versión doblada) * Christine "Chris" Hargensen (Emilie de Ravin) - Carrie (2002) (2002) * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) * Emily Darrow (Susanna Thompson) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (segunda versión) * Tomika (Maryam Hassan) - Escuela de rock (2003) * Gloria (Aimee Garcia) en La cadete Kelly (2003) * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) - Destino Final 2 (2003) * Missy Lofton (Neve Campbell) - Encuentro peligroso (2003) * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) - Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Mamá de Connie (Brenda Crichlow) - Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) - X-Men 2 (2003) * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) - Chicas pesadas (2004) * Voces adicionales - Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Michelle Vaughn (Kristen Wilson) - Con la frente en alto (2004) * (Ria) Jennifer Esposito - Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Mamá de Claudia, Fluvia (Rebecca Santos) - El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Sarah (Masasa Moyo) - Equipo America: Policía mundial (2004) * Judith (Lou Doillon) - Saint Ange (2004) * Lydia Bailey (Kimberly Norris Guerrero) - Pasión por la tierra (2004) * Ines Herrlich (Claudia Michelsen) - Un kinder de locura (2004) * Lucy Collins (Kelly Preston ) - Un loco funeral (2004) * Kate (Arija Bareikis) - Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) - La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Hatsumomo (Li Gong) - Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) - No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) * Emily Klein (Jane Krakowski ) - Pretty Persuasion (2005) * Tiffany (Kimberly J. Brown) - Tómalo con calma (2005) * Jill - Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Sarah (Erin Bartlett) - 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Kitty Fane (Naomi Watts) - Al otro lado del mundo (2006) * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) - Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) - Destino final 3 (2006) * Carol Lane (Amy Poehler) - El ex (2006) * Joanna Mills (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - El regreso (2006) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) - Hairspray (2006) * Maddy (Lauren German) - Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Janie Cates (Tammy Hui) y voces diversas - 88 minutes (2007) * Marda (Kristina Krepela) - Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) - El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) * Lisa Ashen (Laura Regan) - El títere (2007) * Cathy (Britt Irvin) - Hot Rod: Saltando al destino (2007) * Sara Santorelli (Sarah Deakins) - Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) - 21: Blackjack (2008) * Sarah Bowman (Mena Suvari) - El día de los muertos (2008) * Buffy Colt (Ashley London) / Empleada en farmacia - La isla de Nim (2008) * Felicia Alpine (Amanda Crew) - Rápido y fogoso (2008) * Sherry (Heather Lawless) - Originalmente pirata (2008) TV * Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu) - Rush Hour 3 * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) - Caso 39 (2009) * Margaret (Cordelia Reynolds) - The Steam Experiment (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) - Una loca película de baile (2009) * Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) - Destino Final 4 (2009) * Monica Washington (Yaya DaCosta) - El mensajero (2009) * Voces adicionales - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Sra. Grenada (Tony Collette) - Noche de miedo (2011) * Tnte. Sgto. Elena Santos (Michelle Rodriguez) - Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Effie (Elizabeth Banks) - Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Melina (Jessica Biel) - El vengador del futuro (2012) (2012) Comerciales *Computadoras Acer - Megan Fox Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Seiri (Voz de protagonista de grabaciones) en Halo 3: ODST * Voces varias en Fable II * Voces varias en Fable III * Lottie: Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradaise * Narradora: Kinect Adventures * Daisy Animatrónica en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos Programas de televisión * Voz en Off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en ''Cybernet'' * Voz de Enfermera en Carita De Ángel (Capítulo 174) Peliculas animadas Christine Cavanaugh * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats: la película * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película Tress MacNeille * Daisy en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Maestra Víbora en Kung-Fu Panda Otros * Carlitos Finster (Nancy Cartwright) en Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes * Kyle Broflovski en South Park: Más grande, Más larga y Sin Censura * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh: La Pirámide de la Luz * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Selena en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Jade en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * Jade en Bratz: Pura magia * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneración * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Esther (Kathleen Barr) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Voces adicionales en Jorge, el curioso * Voces adicionales en Mi villano favorito * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables Telenovelas brasileñas [[Carol Castro|'Carol Castro']] * Angélica en Señora del Destino * Ruth en El profeta * Sheila en Belleza Pura * Mariana en Escrito en las estrellas Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con Pimienta * Alexandra en Alma Gemela * Elvira en Siete Pecados * Kátia Santana Costa en Cuna de Gato Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en Isaura la Esclava * Joana en Prueba de amor Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos Caras Cacau Melo * Rose en América * Deva en India, una historia de amor Otros papeles * Sandra en Páginas de la Vida (Danielle Winits) * Biona en Uga Uga (Mariana Ximenes) * Pequetita en La Mestiza (Mareliz Rodrigues) * Magdalena en Cobras y Lagartos (Nanda Costa) * Gilda Batista en Paraíso tropical (Luli Miller) * Natalie Lamour en Insensato corazón (Deborah Secco) Intérprete *Pata Daisy en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos Dirección de doblaje * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto * Mi compañero de clase es un mono * North Shore * Isaura la esclava * Mi nombre es Earl * Secundaria secreta * Colateral * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * El ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 minutos * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Los lavaplatos * Las ruinas * Charlie Bartlett * Fotografía esto * La isla de Nim * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días * Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Presagio * Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida * Renacimiento * Ni en tus sueños * The Hunting Party * Una historia singular * Jane Eyre (2011) * Héroes * NUM3R0S * Jericho * Fairly Legal (doblaje mexicano) * Glee * Operación Miami "Burn Notice" * Level Up * American Horror Story * El principito (serie animada) * Hungry Heart (redoblaje) Curiosidades *Liliana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuü Satsuki Yukino, ellas son Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina y Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. Barba, Liliana Barba, Liliana Categoría:Traductores